My Sassy Girl
by Surreal Angel
Summary: College student Takato crosses paths with a drunk girl on a late-night subway. She passes out and calls Takato 'honey'. The other passengers, assuming him to be her boyfriend, demand that Takato look after her. Takato finds himself drawn to the girl, and
1. Default Chapter

****

My Sassy Girl

Written by: Surreal Angel

****

A/N: This story is based on the Korean movie 'My Sassy Girl.' I know that some of you may have read the original fic that I wrote based on the movie, but I finally watched the movie and have decided to revise the whole story. Oh and btw… I watched the movie in Korean without subtitles and didn't understand a word of it! ^_^;; (I'm a crazy gal..) But I watched the whole 2 -2 ½ hours of it and pretty much understood the plot thanks to summaries on the net. 

But any-whoo … Hope ya enjoy! Please review!? Thanks! J 

****

Copyright/Disclaimer: I don't won the movie 'My Sassy Girl' nor do I own 'Digimon.' They belong to uh… whoever created them. So please… be good and don't sue this minor pedestrian! Thanks! One last note: I'm going to have you guess who the pairing is gonna be. Muahaha!!

__

Hint: It's Takato/ !?! ß That didn't help much did it? But she's a character from the 3rd season of digimon! 

Now that's all said and down you may now read…

'Game over.' The bright letters flashed across the screen. Takato dug in his pockets until he realised he had run out of tokens. _Damn_. He thought to himself. He now had nothing to do. His friend Henry paced back and fourth across the DDR machine, never allowing his eyes to leave the screen. Takato made way against the crowd and called his friends name.

"Henry… would you mind if I borrow some--" 

Henry cut him off. "Shh! This is one of the rare times I may actually pass Paranoia on doubles maniac!" 

Takato groaned. Suddenly Takato's cell phone rang. He held the phone against his ear and didn't even have a change to say 'hello.' He was already cut off by his mother's screaming. 

"Takato! Where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is!?!" she continued, never stopping to catch her breath. Takato stared out the window while his mother continued blabbering. Suddenly a pretty girl, about his age passed by and his concentration was direction towards her. He looked outside the window until she had completely passed by. 

"You better come back home right now!" where his mother's final words. Takato sighed a "yes, mother." and hung up. He looked at Henry who was gasping for breathe. "I was so close!" he had managed to say. "Hey, I have to get going now!" Takato said as he briefly waved good-bye and headed outside.

It was dark outside, but the many lights illuminated the city of Tokyo, Japan. Takato began his walk to the subway station.

When he had arrived, he spotted the same girl he saw who he had seen pass by the arcade earlier standing dangerously close to the sub-way tracks, waiting. She stood there swaying from side to side. 

Suddenly he heard the subway coming, and the girl was standing so close that she would get hit by it if she didn't move out of the way. And although the subway was clearly coming she made no attempt to move back. Takato ran towards her and pulled her back. She had just missed getting hit --- thanks to him. She looked at him with weary eyes, said nothing, and looked as if nothing had happened. "That's strange …" Takato thought to himself. She then shakily walked away and it became clear to him that she was drunk.

*** 

Inside the sub-way was crowded, therefore many people had to stand - including Takato and the mysterious girl. Across him was an old man who also had to stand. The girl then turned her head and glared at a teen who was sitting down the seat she stood next to. 

"GET UP!" she screamed so loud that it seemed as if the subway shook. "THESE SEATS ARE MEANT FOR YOUR ELDERS!" 

The teen boy who looked a bit irritated and afraid at the same time got off his seat. She then smiled at the old man and motioned for him to sit down. He thanked her and took his seat.

***

About ten minutes passed, and the girl did not look well at all during that time. She looked as if she had to stop herself from gagging every few minutes. She had controlled her urge to barf for ten minutes, and she wondered how much longer she could last. She never liked being drunk. 

Suddenly a sickening sensation filled her stomach, and she tried to hold it back, but it was too late. 

The loud noise of someone vomiting filled the entire subway and when Takato looked to see what had happened he was disgusted. 

A brown gooey substance was smothered all over the old man's 'hair.' The old man took out his now vomit filled wig and screamed in anger and disgust. The girl with blood-shot eyes wiped the vomit of her mouth, looked into Takato's eyes… walked up to him and muttered 'honey' while she fainted in his arms. Takato opened his mouth in shock, stared at the girl … then at the old man, and back again. _This… does not look good at all. _

The old man seemed to focus his angry glare not at the girl, but at Takato. 

"YOU SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF YOUR GIRLFRIED… HOW COULD YOU NOT BE LOOKING AFTER HER WHEN YOU KNOW SHE'S INTOXICATED!" 

Takato knew that he wouldn't be able to explain, so instead he took off his sweater and began to wipe the vomit of the man's head and face. "I'm sorry … really, I am so so sorry!" Takato apologized over and over again, and even bowed a couple of times.

He felt weird because he was apologizing for a girl… a stranger, who had completely passed out due to her intoxication. Takato sighed. _This is what you get for being a nice guy._

***

Takato was exhausted! He knew that he couldn't just leave the girl there so he carried her on his back. It was now approximately 2 am and he was on his way to a motel to drop the girl off to a room there. He figured that he should get himself his own room also for he was not in the greatest mood at the moment, and he definitely did not want to face his hot-tempered mother at this time. He could just picture her now …

"Do you know what time it is young man!?" She would scream as she would begin to chase him around the house. Takato sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

They finally reached the motel after what seemed like miles, and Takato headed for the front desk. 

"Two rooms please." The man shook his head. "Sorry all our rooms are taken tonight, except for one last 'love room.'" Takato was either very paranoid or he could have swore he saw the guy wink at him. Takato stopped to think. "That room does have a couch right?" The man nodded. "Umm, okay… I'll take it." Takato handed the man some money and took his key. _This is definitely not my day!_

***

Takato opened the door and put the girl on the bed. He headed for the couch, but suddenly stopped to notice that he smelled like vomit and sweat. _Ugh. _He decided to take a quick shower. 

When he had finished, he noticed that the towels were on the table next to the girl's bed. Takato sighed and once again thought to himself that this was definitely not his day. He decided that he could quickly run to the table and take a towel. Besides… the girl had completely passed out… there was no way that she could see, right?

Takato decided to walk quietly, just in case. He reached out his arm to grab a town, and when suddenly … *CRASH* the door barged open to reveal a couple of cops. '_Oh dear lord…_" 

He knew that everything looked wrong at the time, for there he was standing next to the girl's bed-BUCK NAKED! And it was definitely not the best time for cops to be barging in. 

"YOUR UNDER ARREST!" the female cop screamed as she begain to spray mace an his face. Takato screamed and fell to the ground. 

***

****

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'll (hopefully) be updating soon. But I must warn you now that I have a tendency to procrastinate! ^_^;; 

Oh, btw… I'll leave it up to YOU to guess who the 'mysterious girl' is ^_~ 

Bye! Don't forget to leave reviews! (they motivate me to work faster!!)


	2. Important note!

****

Special Note: Ahh, I forgot to mention this! Since I have not watched the movie with subtitles. (I downloaded it off kazaa, and they only had the original Korean version…) For anyone who watched the movie (and understood the dialogue hehe): Please e-mail me at cutie_cute_angel@hotmail.com , or tell me in reviews about parts that I might have missed, or anything important that I might have to put in. And please explain in detail what the characters said, what happened… etc. Thanks sooooooooo much! ^_^

~Surreal Angel


End file.
